


Venerari

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Language, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: Benny has quite the remedy for your menstrual cramps.





	Venerari

**Author's Note:**

> **Venerari; to worship, adore, revere, venerate.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I have brought you the shameless, self-indulgent Benny smut. I'd also like to point out that I know Benny is canonically cold to the touch, but dammit, you cannot convince me that that man is not a furnace. It also has the fluffiest Benny fluff that I may have ever written??_

You perked up as you heard his key slide into the lock, momentarily forgetting about the deep ache in your gut. He was finally home, and you wouldn't have to suffer alone in pain anymore.

"Hey sugar, I'm home," you heard him shout from the living room, his keys clinking into the small bowl next to the door. "Chère?"

"'M in here, Benny," you mumbled half into your pillow.

He appeared in the doorway moments later, nostrils flaring as he scented the air. "That time of the month?"

"Should I be concerned that you can smell me?" You asked dryly.

He chuckled, "Nah, sugar. I can always smell ya. Just smell sweeter than usual, is all. Stronger, too."

You groaned into your pillow as a particularly painful cramp ripped through you. Benny quickly climbed onto the bed and pulled your back into his chest, letting his warm hand land right on your lower belly. You moaned in pleasure as he rubbed the heat in, firm strokes easing the pain as you held onto his bicep. "Ohh, that feels amazing. I'm hiring you as my full time heating pad."

Benny laughed, warm and honeyed as he rubbed the ache away. "Well, I'm flattered. An' here I thought I was just yer boyfriend."

"Mmm, well you've been promoted. You're my boyfriend-shaped heating pad. You're so warm."

He chuckled as he buried his nose behind your ear, nuzzling you from behind. His beard tickled you as he spoke. "I could make ya warm, too, shug. I've heard that orgasms are good for gettin' rid 'a cramps." He let his hand slide down your belly, cupping your mound through your black cotton underwear. You moaned as the heat from his palm soaked into the sensitive skin there. "It'd be a treat fer us both, if ya let me have a taste. Ya smell so good, like a hot fudge sundae."

You whined as he rubbed you a little, his fingers tracing your slit over the cotton. You bit your lip as you thought about it, the curl of heat licking low in your belly. It was a pleasant distraction from the cramps, as was the feel of Benny's lips tracing kisses up and down the column of your neck. 

Oh, screw it all. 

* * *

 It wasn't much longer until you were splayed out on the bed, an old towel spread out beneath you as Benny laid between your spread legs in just his boxers. He looked much like the cat that ate the canary, his eyes sparkling as he eyed your red lips.

 "Ya sure ya wanna do this, chère? You can always back out if ya don't wanna."

You looked down at him, his blue eyes blown wide as he licked his lips. "Yeah, I wanna. Just be gentle- I'm more sensitive than usual."

 "I'll be gentle, I promise sugar. Gonna make you feel so good."

He curled his hands around your thighs, pulling your legs apart as he mouthed at the soft insides of your legs. It tingled as his beard rasped against the sensitive skin there, the brush of his tongue smoothing away the feeling as he licked and kissed. The wet heat of his tongue sent a steady thrum to your pussy, accenting the ache in your gut.

"Benny, just-"

He licked a broad stripe up your slit, the red on his tongue far more of a turn-on than you'd expected it to be. Desire hit you like a brick wall, a long whine leaving your lips as he ran his tongue between your folds, hot and wet. He licked, steady and firm enough to tease your hips to follow as he mouthed at you. He abandoned his grip on your leg to slide it under your ass, tilting your hips up as he liked as he drove his tongue deep into you. You grabbed at the short hair on his head, your other hand holding tight onto a fistful of sheets as your harsh breathing bounced off of the stark bedroom walls. He sucked at your slick and blood like a man starving, his tongue coming up occasionally to circle your clit and suck at it delicately.

He had you writhing under his talented tongue, your pull on his hair making him groan even more than he was at the taste of you. You gasped as you felt his fingertip slide into you, your pussy clenching desperately, begging to be full. "Oh, fuck, chère. You want more? You doin' okay?"

You whined, nodding furiously to both statements, too far gone for coherent words.

He pushed his finger further in, slowly fucking you with it as his tongue lapped at your clit, the feeling drawing a breathy grunt from you. "Fuckin' shit, chère, you look so beautiful like this," he said, kissing at your thigh as he watched you help him fuck you with his fingers. There was hardly any blue left in his eyes, the pupils so blown out as you wiggled your hips this way and that. "Love watchin' you like this. Love seein' you all strung out."

You keened as he let another thick finger join in, the fullness so good as you tightened around them, Benny's strangled moan only making you clench tighter. Your head thumped back against your pillow as you bit your lip harshly, whines leaving you with every stroke Benny gave. Blunt teeth scraping across your inner thigh caught your attention, your head whipping up to catch him grinning at you, white teeth gleaming. "Ah, fuck, Benny. Bite me, please."

"You sure you want me to, sugar?"

"Oh please... fuck, please Ben," you pleaded, your eyes hooded in the way you knew Benny couldn't resist.

He cursed low before licking teasingly at your thigh, only arousing you more as his fingers continued their steady pace. He kissed the spot before locking eyes with you, letting his fangs fall into place before biting down. It stung, the pain sharp until it ebbed into a pounding you could feel in your veins, your pussy clenching hard around his fingers as you felt yourself get even wetter. He growled as he smelled you, your red slick covering his fingers as he drank, making him rut slowly against the mattress.

He drank a bit, letting you grind down on his fingers as he did, finally retracting his fangs after a few moments. He ran his tongue over the puncture points, sealing them before kissing his way back to your clit. "Fuck, chère. You taste so good," he breathed against you, before sealing a sucking kiss there. It was like lightning, white hot heat travelling up your spine as you came hard, Benny's fingers sliding right up into your g-spot. Your hands flung backward, grasping whatever you could get a hold of, your back arching as your legs collapsed in on him. He worked you through it, tongue flicking tight against your nub as you groaned out a low 'fuck', your world narrowing to the feeling between your legs. You trembled as he kept the pace up, a quick, surprising second orgasm knocking the air from your lungs completely as you gasped.

After a moment, your legs unwound, letting Benny go as he slowed down, licking your pussy softly as he pulled his fingers out of you. He locked eyes with you as he stuck his fingers in his mouth, groaning at the taste of you. You groaned too as you watched, licking your lips as you caught your breath. Blood rushed in your ears as he kissed his way up your body, taking his time as he kissed around your belly and your breasts.

He huffed, "Jesus, sugar. You don't know what you do to me, lookin' at me like that. Givin' me those bedroom eyes, sexy as fuck as you ride my fingers."

You reached for him, letting your fingers trace over the bulge in his pants. "Oh, I have some idea of what I do to you," you replied cheekily. You rubbed his stiff length as he groaned low, his head ducking between his arms holding him above you. He pushed into your palm as your hand slid over him, his breathy grunt easily the sexiest noise you'd ever heard come from a man.

"Tonight was supposed to be about you, chère. You don't-" He looked up at you, but you drug his mouth down to yours, cutting off his protests. The kiss was dirty, tongue and teeth, the faint metallic tang of blood not too unpleasant.

"C'mon, Benny," you breathed against his lips, reaching for his waistband. "Let me get you right, too."

He groaned as you pulled his boxers down, watching as he fell heavy into your hand, his tip red and pretty as you began to stroke him. You reached between your legs to pull what wetness you could from there, and returned your hand to his cock, twisting with each stroke. You watched as the muscles in his arms bunched and relaxed as you worked him, his jaw jutting forward as his mouth hung open on a gasp. He finally gave in and leaned on his forearms instead, far more steady than he was on his hands. He couldn't resist taking your nipple into his mouth, his tongue teasing it to a peak before sucking harshly as you sped up your pace. His hips easily matched your pace as he leaned up to kiss you again, short and barely there as he panted. You pulled him close by the back of his neck, and kissed along his neck, mouthing at the scruffy edges of his beard.

"Are you close, baby?" you whispered into his ear. "With all those filthy noises you're making, you must be."

He whined in response, his hips stuttering as you spoke.

"You like it when I talk to you like this? Like it when I tell you how much I love this gorgeous cock of yours? How much I like getting you off? Hearing all those pretty noises you make?" He made a noise like a wounded animal, somewhere between a grunt and a whine. "Yeah, you do, don't you? You're such a good boy, all flushed and pink for me. You look so good like this, Benny."

"Fuck, shug. That mouth'a yours. S' gonna be the death of me," he grit out, his forearm tucking up under your shoulder blade, and his hand coming up to cup the back of your neck. He nosed at the soft spot behind your ear, inhaling deep as he rubbed his beard across your neck. "Ya always smell so sweet after ya come, too. Got me so hard just with the smell 'a you."

You tilted your mouth closer to his ear, whispering "Tell me what you want, Benny."

He growled deep in his chest, reverberating between you. "Wanna be balls deep in that pretty li'l pussy. Wanna feel how wet you are around me." He was rutting up hard into your grip, making you tingle at the thought of him imagining your hand was your cunt. You brushed your thumb up over his angry red tip, delighting in the rumble and low curse you pulled from him.

"I want that too, Benny. I want that so bad. You know what else I want? I wanna hear you say my name."

"Ah, fuck shug. I can't-"

"Yes, you can. I want you to say my name, Benny."

He whispered it lowly in your ear, like a prayer as he continued pounding into your hand.

"Louder."

He complied, his voice a hoarse grumble as he forced your name from his lips as he held on to his sanity loosely.

"Fuckin' louder, Benny."

He growled, a deep rich sound from low in his gut as he shouted your name from gritted teeth, his cum shooting in streaks over your chest and belly as he gasped. He shook in your arms, his weight barely held up on shaking forearms. He cursed low as he came down from euphoria, his chest heaving as he sucked in deep breaths. He looked at you like you were Venus herself, a goddess of great beauty meant to be loved and worshiped with his entire being. He'd always done so, and tonight was just proof of it.

He kissed you hard, this tongue licking its way into your mouth, hot and demanding as he pressed himself in close. He finally pulled away, his blue eyes unfocused as he smiled dreamily at you. "I love it when you're bossy, sugar. Damn, I feel like my soul left my body." You laughed freely at him, squealing in delight as he leaned down and brushed his prickly beard over your sensitive neck. You swatted at his butt as he growled playfully, letting his teeth scrape over your neck too. "How about those cramps, chère? Do I need to make you come again?"

You groaned at the thought. "They're gone, actually. I'd love another orgasm, though I don't think my body could handle it. 'M too sore."

He kissed you sweetly, his hand cupping your cheek. "Mmm, we'll have to save it for another day then. Anythin' else you need? Besides a shower, clearly." He let his hands drift over your sides, soft touches calming the singing nerves below.

You pouted a little, the motion drawing his attention briefly to your mouth. "I could go for some ice cream right about now."

A startled laugh fell from his lips. "Oh really, now?"

"Yeah, from that little place on Adelaide. The one that serves the homemade stuff," you said, biting your lip. As late as it was, you wouldn't blame Benny for not wanting to go out. You prepared briefly for him to say no-

"Alright, chère. We'll go after I clean ya up. C'mon," he kissed you briefly before pulling you up with him, carrying you in his sturdy arms as he made his way to the shower.

"Benny, you don't-"

"Uh-uh. My girl gets whatever she wants. End 'o story."

* * *

You got exactly what you wanted.

You licked your ice cream cone happily, cozy in one of Benny's old hoodies that you'd stolen long ago when you'd first begun dating. He'd always grin at you fondly when he caught you wearing it, and tonight was no different.

"You enjoyin' your ice cream, chère?" he asked around a mouthful of his own cone. He drove with his other hand, steady on the wheel as you sat next to him on the bench seat.

You hummed happily in response, smiling at him between licks. "It's perfect, Benny. Thank you, babe." You pressed a kiss to his prickly cheek before returning your attention to your ice cream, nibbling at the waffle cone you'd ordered.

You finished quickly, your wrapper balled up and sitting in your pocket as Benny drove. You curled up against his arm, your legs pulled up onto the seat and a hand on his thigh. The hum of the road and sway of the truck was as comforting as the man next to you, your sated body now tired from all the excitement. It wasn't long until you were asleep, your soft breathing warming Benny's heart.

When he pulled back in to the cabin's driveway, he was gentle not to wake you as he scooped you up and carried you in. You whined as he pulled the hoodie from you, shushing you as he tucked you safe into bed. He followed soon after, shuffling under the covers himself, pulling you into his warm embrace.

"I love you, sugar," he said as he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead.

Sleep came easy for Benny that night.


End file.
